


The Naughty List

by Sinistretoile



Series: Holiday Spirit [9]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, pussy slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Tony gets her to spike the eggnog then decides she's on the naughty list..





	The Naughty List

**Author's Note:**

> Second submission into Lovelynemesis's Christmas fic challenge. Prompt was 'Who spiked the eggnog?'

The cab dropped her off at the gate. The guards refused to let the cabbie in without prior clearance. She cursed as she tried to run on the gravel in heels, finally resorting to plucking them off and running in the wet, dead grass and snow alongside of the lane that lead to the Avengers compound.  
Tony had gone all out for Christmas. Overcompensation for the fact that the month of December and the holiday itself were hard on him. Colored and white twinkling lights decorated the sterile concrete exterior of the compound.  
The guard at the front door nodded to her as she scurried up the steps. The bottoms of her stockings were filthy. She could hear the party in full swing just down the hall, the laughing and conversations. She’d have to go through there to get to the restrooms to remove the stockings and put on the heels. With a quick glance around, she tugged her skirt up and began to roll down the stockings.  
Tony had stepped away from the party to get some air. Cracks in the façade and all that. He felt the rush of cold air as she came in the foyer. Slipping his hand into his pocket, he watched her. She was a fairly new analyst to the team but god, she was beautiful. And smart and funny. He watched her tug up her skirt, flashing black lace panties in his direction. His cock twitched.  
He cleared his throat. Her squeak of surprise brought a smirk to his lips. “Mr. Stark!”  
“Want some help with that?” He gestured with his eyebrows to her stockings. She bit her lip and glanced to the party. “Sorry, cupcake, have I made you uncomfortable?”  
“No, Mr. Stark. It’s just…if someone were to see…”  
“They might get the wrong idea?”  
“Yea, that.”  
“A lot of people have the wrong idea about me. I use it to my advantage. Now, let me help.” She blushed as he knelt at her feet, his work-calloused hands skimming up the silk stockings. She noticed him wet his lips. And he noticed the breath she sucked in. “You’re late.”  
“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. The cab driver didn’t have security clearance so the guards wouldn’t let him in then I had to run up here in the snow and grassy mud to save my heels and ankles.” His fingertips reverently caressed the band of the stocking then pulled it down her leg. He looked up at her, smirking at her parted lip and the soft whimper that came from her.  
Tony could feel the heat of her on the back of his hand. He had the devilish urge to turn his hand and slide his fingers into her pussy, especially with the wide-eyed, innocent look on her face. He wanted to ruin her. His hand wrapped around her thigh and he dared a kiss on the tense muscle there. She shuddered, reaching out to steady herself on his shoulder.  
He kissed the bend of her knee then set her bare foot down. “These are ruined.”  
“Figures.”  
“I’ll buy you another pair.”  
“You don’t have to do that, Mr. Stark.”  
“Please, baby girl, call me Tony.” He helped her slip into her heels then rested his hands on her waist. “You’re going to do something for me in return.”  
“What’s that?” He leaned in, lips hovering close to hers. A simple movement would bring their lips together.  
“I want you to spike the eggnog.”  
“What?” She laughed. “Tony, I can’t it. I haven’t anything-“ He held up a small bottle. She plucked it out of his hands. “Thor’s special mead?”  
Tony’s eyes twinkled. “Yup.” He popped his lips.  
She turned the bottle back and forth in the twinkling lights in the lobby. “This is worth more than a pair of stockings.”  
“Matching bra and panties?”  
“That too. And a pair of Louboutins.”  
Tony smirked. “Deal. I knew I pegged you correctly.”  
She surprised him by kissing him. Her tongue tasted like cinnamon and wine. He moaned and ran his hands up her sides, pulling her body flush against him. She tucked the bottle into a pocket of her skirt. “I’m always on Santa’s naughty list, Mr. Stark.”  
Tony watched her walk down the hall and enter the party. He waited a three count then followed. Slowly but surely, the effects of Thor’s special mead began to seep through. Tony pretended to be suspicious. He watched her sip a glass of wine as she talked with Natasha.  
“You like Tony?”  
“He’s my type.”  
“Rich and handsome?” Natasha smirked.  
She laughed and shook her head. “No but that’s a plus. Fun but damaged.”  
Natasha shook her head. “There’s plenty of that around here.”  
Tony poured himself a cup of the eggnog. It had barely hit his lips when his wandering gaze snapped back to her. She pulled the empty bottle from her pocket and dangled it back and forth before setting it on the table. Tony’s lips twitched.  
“Alright, who spiked the eggnog?” Everyone turned to look at Tony but no one seemed to mind. Natasha looked from the empty bottle to her then to Tony.  
“You know you didn’t have to spike the eggnog to get him to fuck you, right?”  
“Oh I know. He’s been throwing it at me for weeks now.”  
“It’s your brains and your breasts. Lethal combination for Tony.”  
“Good.” They shared a laugh before clinking glasses together. Tony joined them moments later. “Why, Mr. Stark, you look surprised your eggnog is spiked.”  
He leaned in, his lips brushing her ear lobe. “You weren’t supposed to use the whole bottle.”  
She looked at him wide-eyed and bit her lip. “You didn’t specify. Did I do something bad?”  
“Oh very bad.”  
“And on that note.” Natasha slipped away.  
“I knew you were a bad girl.”  
“Maybe you should punish me.”  
“Oh. You.” Tony took her glass and set it and his down on the nearest. Their fingers locked together as he led her out of the party and to the Avengers’ private quarters. Her back hit the wall and his mouth crashed into hers. She whimpered against the onslaught of his kiss, making him growl in response. Her nails scratched his back through the expensive dress shirt.  
He snatched her hands and slammed them against the wall, drawing his palms down her arms. He crouched in front of her, his hands going up under her skirt before carefully drawing her panties down her legs. She pressed herself against the wall, panting in excitement.  
Tony shoved her panties into his pocket then sat on the edge of the bed, his knees spread wide. “Come here, baby girl.” He patted his lap. She didn’t miss the bulge between his legs, straining the fabric of his dress slacks. She stretched out over his lap, crossing her ankles in the air. “You’ve been a bad girl, cupcake.” His warm hands smoothed over her skirt then lifted it, baring her to him. He kneaded her ass cheeks firmly then smacked each one hard. “More?”  
“More please, Mr. Stark.”  
Tony grinned and brought his hand down on each ass cheek, watching the flesh get pinker and pinker with each strike. She gasped and moaned, rubbing her belly against his hard cock underneath her. He gave in to his earlier desire to push his fingers inside of her. “Fuck, you are so wet. Look at you, cupcake. Such a naughty girl. No wonder you’re on Santa’s naughty list.”  
He petted his fingertips lightly over her sweet spot, not putting enough pressure to help her start to climb but enough to make her clench. He kept his fingers pumping lazily in and out of her, giving her just enough pressure to edge her, make her clench and flood his fingers but not to satisfy her. His other hand spanked one cheek then the next.  
“Please, Tony!”  
“Please what, cupcake?”  
“Please let me cum. Please fuck me. I don’t care. I just need more.”  
“Are you begging, sweetheart?”  
“Do you want me to?”  
“Yes.” He petted his fingers over her sweet spot.  
“Please, Tony. Please let me cum. Please, Mr. Stark.” She rubbed her face on the bed, fists clenched in the duvet as she rocked against his thighs, seeking friction. “Oh please, fuck me, Tony. Please. I’ll do anything.”  
“Anything?”  
“Anything.”  
He smirked. “On your knees.” She scrambled to kneel between his legs, her empty cunt throbbing with the need to be filled. He slowly unbuckled his belt then opened the trousers. She reached for his cock and he slapped her hands. The belt slithered through the loops. “Hands behind your back.”  
“Tony-“  
He slapped her cheek once, open handed. “Hands behind your back, cupcake.” She sat on her heels, pouting, but put her hands behind her back. He wrapped the belt around them then buckled it. He sat back, pulling his cock free from his trousers. She licked her lips as he stroked it in front of her face. “Open.” She parted her lips. He tapped his dick against her cheek, smearing precum across her cheek. “Wider.” She opened wider. He clicked his tongue. “Now, you’re just being a brat, cupcake.” He slapped her open-handed again then followed it up with a slap of his cock against the red hand print. “I said open your mouth wider.”  
She scrunched up her face in an angry pout then opened her mouth obscenely wide. Tony sighed in frustration, shaking his head. “You weren’t joking about the naughty list.” He teased the head of his cock over her bottom lip, her head twisted to follow. He smirked. “There’s my eager little cock whore. Now, open your mouth pretty for me.” She complied. His breath hitched and her cunt clenched as he slid his cock slowly along her tongue. She closed her lips around him sucked without being told to. “Fu-fuck, good girl.”  
He held the back of her neck, pulling her down into his thrusts. His breath stuttered in his head as he tried to control himself. He didn’t want to cum in her mouth but fuck. His eye looked black with the pupils blown. She looked up at him with wide-eyes, giving him that innocent look that she knew worked so well on him. He grunted, grabbing a handful of her hair and thrusting harder and faster, gritting his teeth as he tried not to cum.  
“Oh fuck, cupcake. Such-such a good girl. Taking my cock so well.” He licked his lips, his chest heaving. “You look so fucking gorgeous. You like sucking my cock, baby?” She nodded as best she could. “Such a good cock whore you are. Maybe I’ll make you my assistant and you can sit under my desk and suck me off whenever I need it. Would you like that?” She moaned in response.  
With a cry, Tony pulled her off his cock and fell back on the bed. “Fuck, I need a minute.” His cock twitched. He’d come so close to cumming in her mouth. He stared at the ceiling, breathing heavily. His body jerked at the touch of her tongue against his balls. “Oh god.” She carefully sucked one then other into her mouth. His fingers clenched in her hair as moved lower, scraping her teeth slightly on his perineum. “Oh fuck. You’ve gotta stop or I’m gonna cum.”  
She didn’t stop. He had a hold of her hair, he could have easily stopped her. His entire body shuddered at the tongue of her tongue on his asshole. His hips lifted off the bed. He whined as she tongue kissed his tight muscle ring. His cock twitched, leaking precum. He popped up and jerked her back by her hair.  
“Not only are you a bad girl on the naughty list, you’re a dirty girl as well.”  
She licked her lips, tasting several different parts of him. “I thought I was your good girl, Tony.”  
“Bad, good, it’s all the same, cupcake.” He spread his thighs wider then urged her up. “Now, climb on Santa Tony’s lap and tell him want the little whore wants for Christmas.”  
“I want your cock.” She pressed her hips forward, rubbing her dripping slit against his hard length. He turned her around so her back was against his chest. She was so wet and ready he bottomed out with one slow thrust. She shuddered, whimpering. “Oh fuck.”  
“Fuck.” He wrapped his arms over her chest, holding onto her shoulders. “Such a- such a good girl. Fuck.” He swiveled his hips. She wound hers in response. He yanked her down as he thrust up, making her shout. “I want you to play with the pretty pussy, cupcake. Cum all over my cock like the dirty girl you are.”  
“Yes, Tony.” He sucked her fingers into his mouth when he brought them to his lips. She wet them after him and reached between them. She trembled, feeling his thrusting cock rub against her fingers. The bounce of the bed helped him hit deeper, pushing the head of his cock against her sweet spot in this position. “Oh fuck. Tony!”  
“That’s it, baby girl. Cum for me.” He nuzzled his face behind her ear, grunting with the effort of each thrust. She didn’t have to pinch and stroke her clit very long before her body bowed back onto his. Her free hand grabbed for his hair. He growled at the feeling of her cunt clenching around his cock just before she squirted, her toes curling into the duvet. “Oh fuck, baby girl. Fuck.” He yanked her down into his thrust, grunting through his nose. His legs began to shake. He could feel his feel release, razor sharp and right there.  
He arched her body back, spreading his legs wider, spreading hers wider. She screamed at the slap against her sensitive pussy. “Whose pussy is this?”  
“Yours, Tony!”  
He slapped it again, sending a jolt through her. “Whose pussy is this, cupcake?”  
“Yours, Tony! Oh fuck.” She sobbed.  
His chest tightened. “You gonna cum again for me?” She nodded. “Use your words, baby.”  
“Yes, Tony.” He pinched her clit and her body jerked. “Fuck!”  
He slapped her pussy one last time. “Whose pussy is this?”  
“Yours, Daddy!”  
“Oh fuck.” He groaned, choking off as he came, holding her down on his cock. He rubbed her clit rapidly, forcing one more orgasm from her, shaking and crying. He rolled them to the side, curling his body around her. She trembled, tears trailing through her sweaty hair. He kissed her shoulder and shushed. “It’s ok, baby. I’m here. You did so good.” He scooted closer and pulled her tighter against his body, kissing her hair repeatedly. “I’m here. Do you need a drink?”  
She nodded. “But don’t go yet?” She grabbed onto his arms.  
“I won’t.” He urged her to face him. When she rolled over, she cuddled into his chest. Her face pressed against the scar where his arc reactor once was. He smoothed her hair, running his fingertips down her back. “Are you ok for me to go run your bath?” She nodded but when he went to roll away, she held him tighter. He laughed softly. “You gotta let me go. Do you want your Iron bear?” She nodded. It took some maneuvering for him to reach under the bed and grab the Build-A-Bear done up like Iron Man, but he managed it. She held it tightly to her chest. He kissed her temple. “You stay right here, cupcake. Daddy’ll get your bath ready. Ok?”  
“Ok.”  
Tony showered off in record time, wrapping a towel around his waist, while the Jacuzzi tub filled with steaming hot water. He dropped a couple of her favorite bath bombs into the bubbling water, filling the bathroom with the scent of blackberry. He set a bottle of water next to the tub and her favorite protein bar then went to retrieve her. She lay where he left her.  
“Come on, you.” He plucked the bear from her arms and lifted her up. She wrapped her arms and legs around him. He dropped the towel then stepped into the tub with her, cradled against his chest. His hands roamed her back and up into her hair until she relaxed against him, lying against his chest. He played with the hair that had fallen loose from her up do. “Merry Christmas, baby girl.”  
“Merry Christmas, Daddy.”


End file.
